godzillafandomcom-20200223-history
Eternal Love
Eternal Love is a song performed by the South Korean-Japanese singer Mink as a tie-in for the 2006 Gamera film, Gamera: The Brave. The song was played in its entirety over the end credits. Lyrics Japanese Here, I lie awake And every breath I take is for you Each and every day You're always on my mind 見つめていたい一秒でも長く その笑顔　it's beauty in my eyes そっと just feel　信じていいさ some day キミを so well　守るため I'm here to stay もしもキミが　涙抱いた　空なのなら I'll be right by your side 僕は羽ばたく　鳥になり flying with you 勇気運ぼう 約束しよう　遠く会えない日も キミへの想い今も in my mind 駆け抜ける　時間の中でも 大切な　ものは失くさないよ いつかキミが　夜の底で　迷うのなら I'm gonna be your light 静かに照らす　月になり reaching for you いつの日にも ふたつの心　繋いでる 小さな奇跡　世界中の キミを愛する　この力 永遠に…　変わらない もしもキミが　涙抱いた　空なのなら I'll be right by your side 僕は羽ばたく　鳥になり flying with you 勇気示そう いつかキミが　夜の底で　迷うのなら I'm gonna be your light 静かに照らす　月になり reaching for you Eternally… Romaji Here, I lie awake And every breath I take is for you Each and every day You're always on my mind Mitsumete itai ichibyou demo nagaku Sono egao it's beauty in my eyes Sotto just feel shinjite ii sa some day Kimi wo so well mamoru tame I'm here to stay Moshimo kimi ga namida daita sora na no nara I'll be right by your side Boku wa habataku tori ni nari flying with you Yuuki hakobou Yakusoku shiyou tooku aenai hi mo Kimi e no omoi ima mo in my mind Kakenukeru jikan no naka demo Taisetsu na mono wa nakusanai yo Itsuka kimi ga yoru no soko de mayou no nara I'm gonna be your light Shizuka ni terasu tsuki ni nari reaching for you Itsu no hi ni mo Futatsu no kokoro tsunaideru Chiisana kiseki sekaijyuu no Kimi wo aisuru kono chikara Eien ni... kawaranai Moshimo kimi ga namida daita sora na no nara I'll be right by your side Boku wa habataku tori ni nari flying with you Yuuki shimesou Itsuka kimi ga yoru no soko de mayou no nara I'm gonna be your light Shizuka ni terasu tsuki ni nari reaching for you Eternally… Translation Here, I lie awake And every breath I take is for you Each and every day You’re always on my mind I want to gaze at you, even for a second longer That smile, it’s beauty in my eyes Softly, just feel It’s ok to believe, some day In order to protect you so well, I’m here to stay If you embraced your tears If it’s of the sky, I’ll be right by your side I’ll become a flapping bird, flying with you I’ll share my courage Let’s promise, even in faraway days when we don’t meet These feelings toward you are in my mind even now Even in the middle of the time running past me I won’t lose the important things Someday, if you become lost at the bottom of night I’m gonna be your light I’ll shine on in the darkness and become the moon, reaching for you No matter when Two hearts (connecting) A small miracle (in the middle of the world) I love you (this power) for eternity…it won’t change If you embraced your tears If it’s of the sky, I’ll be right by your side I’ll become a flapping bird, flying with you Let’s show our courage Someday, if you become lost at the bottom of night I’m gonna be your light I’ll shine on in the darkness and become the moon, reaching for you Eternally… Category:Songs Category:Kadokawa